A bladebreaker fire death
by emopuppyforever
Summary: Tyson has a preaceful day indoors but is it all preacefulSong Fic


This is a Death fic it just came to my mind 

**2222222222222222222222**

Tyson was sitting down in his Jojo, grandpa went out shopping and Tyson was happily cleaning his blade. The other Bladebreakers were practising elsewhere 

''mmm I wonder where Grandpa is'' Tyson said to himself in his mind

Meanwhile with the Bladebreakers Max and Ray were practising together 

'' I wonder what Tyson is doing'' Ray said thinking

Kai was thinking too '' Good question Ray''

With Tyson 

Tyson finish cleaning his blade and than put his MP3 on and laid down with his eyes closed

Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember

Unaware to Tyson someone was watching him 

A dark man with a walky talky in his hand

''Sir I am the location now''

A old mans voice was on the other end

'' Prefect''

The dark man smirked

'' Set fire to the house burn his body from the inside out''

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

The man had a petrol can in his hands and started to pour it everywhere outside the house

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind   
Let's find peace there

Tyson was totally unaware what was happening outside 

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

The Dark man lit a lighter 

''Burn in Hell world champ''

He dropped it in the fire and it exposited and the man ran off

The flames started to spread inside the jojo

Tyson's eyes finally opened and he turned around and saw black smoke from the entrance he started to chock on the smoke and then fell unconscious

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes

Tyson's Grandpa walked up the street he looked up and saw black smoke he started to run and he saw his house on fire He screamed and ran down the street to the nearest phone and dialled 911 

Kai, Ray, Max and Hilary and Kenny made their way back to the house

''Bloody hell what an excusing day'' Max said walking in excision

The bladebreakers continued to walk until Ray saw something odd a black smoke

''Mmmm I guess someone is cleaning out''

Their continued until they could see someone in the distance running up to them it was Tyson's Grandpa

''DUDES''

When Grandpa reached them he was out of breath

Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

''Li….t.t.t.t..lll..ee.. d…u…d..e.s…''

He collapsed on Max

'' Mr Granger whats wrong''

''My house T..y…s..on..''

Kai listened and got the end name and ran to Tyson's house when the bladebreakers got there the house was in a inferno flames grew bigger

Max looked around

'' Where's Tyson you guys''

They looked around and then looked at the inferno jojo Hilary was shaking her head slowly

'' You don't think''

Kai ran up to the house and tried to find an entrance in house but the whole house was falling apart

Hilary was screaming

''TYSON''

Finally the a fire truck arrived and started to clean the flames

After the flames disappeared

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly

The fire fighters ran in the house after a couple of minutes a fire fighter walked out with a teen in his arms

Kai was the first to run up he lifted Tyson out of the arms of the fire fighter and lowered him on the ground

''Tyson''

There was no response

''Tyson please open your eyes''

Tyson finally opened his eyes

''K..a…i''

Kai nodded ''yes its me''

Tyson had burns all over his body his clothes where black with burns

This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice

Tears started to well up in Kai's eyes 

''Please Tyson hold on I can't lose you I….Love..you

Tyson smiled

''Kai I love you too''

Tyson slowly closed his eyes, Kai put his head on Tyson's chest

Bump bump bump Silence

Kai holded Tyson close to him

The other bladebreakers where crying too Grandpa was on the floor shaking in shock

just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

Kai was walking with a bunch of flowers to a grave it read Tyson Granger 

**1988 - 2006**

Great friend 

**Son**

**Grandson **

**Will always be remembered with his love for beyblading **

**Always be a champion in our hearts **

Kai kneel down and put the flowers on the floor and smiled 

**And got up and walked back down **

**On Tyson's gravestone there was Dragoon **

My sacrifice.

_2222222222222222222222222_

_I hope you like this I was bored so I wrote this _

_Please review_


End file.
